


Golden Star

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: After LOLOL went under maintenance, Yoosung found an interesting golden star...
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Golden Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, please be kind~

Yoosung sighed as he removed the headphones and hanged it on the monitor. After finishing one game, LOLOL notified they’d be down for some service maintenance. _Really, at this hour?_ he thought, it was only in the afternoon. Feeling defeated as there’s not much to do, he slumped down on the bed as he closed his eyes, only for his head to fall on the back of your calves as you lay on your stomach on the bed, elbows supporting your upper half as you were too engrossed in a mobile game to complain about Yoosung’s weight. 

You were wearing a borrowed shirt from him and some undies, a blue colored one decorated with golden stars. Somehow it reminded of you of Yoosung that’s why you bought it. When Yoosung first saw it, he chuckled at your choice of underwear. "Says the guy with the superman underwear!" you retorted back. When Yoosung asked why'd you even bought it in the first place, his face immediately went red. Suddenly, it was his favorite underwear of yours. 

By this time sex was already a casual thing in your relationship, Yoosung no longer gets flustered whenever he sees you in your bare legs, unlike the first time he did.. His face was so red and tried so hard to gaze away but failed. 

Yoosung opened his eyes only to meet your panties, he blinked several times and stared at that one golden star… without any conscious thought, his hand started to move and his finger poked the star that was directly at your sex. 

Too engrossed in your game, you didn’t bother scolding Yoosung, knowing he probably just was teasing you. But he teased you further, his finger poking deeper, “Y-Yoosung!” you breathe. Without giving you any moment, he started to rub you, that particular star that rested on your core, you started to get that tingly feeling, heat spreading throughout your body. 

You let go of the phone and looked at him, his one hand on your thigh, his face _too close_ to your sex, “ _Yoosung_!”, Yoosung suddenly jumped, as if he was freed from being hypnotized. Yoosung looked at you, a hint of blush across your face and your breathing slowly becoming heavier. 

Seeing you like that _because_ of him, made him feel more bolder for his next move, he flashed you a goofy grin before digging into your sex. Your scent and taste was addicting for him, he teased you by biting within your panties, making you groan as he did so. Both of his hands now holding down your thigh as his tongue started to lick you, your fluid seeping through the fabric. He started to suck through your panties, making you whimper and frustrated as he still hasn’t taken it off. 

Your hands dug into the sheets as he guided your waist to lift up, he gave your sex a quick kiss before finally removing your underwear, a long line of fluid followed through your panties. Yoosung awed at the sight, seeing you already dripping wet only from his fingers and tongue made his blood go to… _a certain area._ Ignoring his needs, he started to lap on what was in front of him. His hands holding onto your thighs as his slick tongue traced your slit. Your silent whimpers motivated him to do more, he _wanted_ to hear your voice. With his tongue he started to play with your nub, he put pressure as his tongue toyed around it. You gifted him a long moan as he started to suck the little bud, finally hearing your voice he rewarded you as well with his talented fingers. 

His gaming skills really put his fingers on the next level, he was quick with his hands. He quickly inserted two fingers inside you as you moaned into the bed sheets. His fingers finding that sweet spot inside you and putting pressure where it hits you the most, while his mouth continued to suck the bud and his tongue played with it. You felt the pleasure quickly building up. 

“Yoosung, I-I’m close,” you moaned, Yoosung suddenly retracted his fingers only to be replaced by his warm tongue. His thumb and finger squeezing your nub, and with one hard suck you climaxed into his mouth. The room filled with your moans and whimpers as he lapped on your juices. Teasing you further by giving your nub a quick suck causing you to whimper. 

Feeling your legs weakening, Yoosung placed a pillow under you. He wiped the flowing juices on his chin with the back of his hand. He started to reached for the night stand when you stopped him by his wrist. He looked at you puzzled. 

“I’m.. I’m safe today,” you muttered, gazing away at the shy request. Yoosung gulped and nodded. He knew what you meant, what you _wanted._ His excitement grew twice as more knowing the he could feel every inch of you without any plastic surrounding him. 

He quickly removed his pants along with his boxers, a sigh of relief left his lips as his member became free. He knew he was excited, but seeing his pre-cum leaking down on his shaft he didn’t know he wanted you already by that much. He held his member and spread the fluid around it, relief and pleasure releasing on his body as he finally stroke his member. 

Stopping himself, he placed his member on your slit, slowly rubbing it against your sex, spreading his pre-cum and teasing you to build up that pleasure again. Once he heard your pleas, he slowly entered you. He’s filling you up slowly, savoring every inch as you squeezed him. Once he was deep he stopped, giving himself a moment. He could himself, one wrong move and it would end here. He wanted so savor every second being inside you with no condom. 

Growing impatient, you started to wiggle your hips, “ _So warm.. hahh”_ , Yoosung moaned. 

You lifted your hips a little higher, giving him more access as he thrusts deeper inside you, hitting all the right spots. You can feel his member pulsating inside you, filling every part inside of you. Yoosung held onto your hips, pounding you harder and faster. His member engulfed in your warmness, room echoing both of your moans. You started to move your own hips, meeting his every thrust. You arched your back as he pounded into you more, moaning as he keeps hitting that sweet spot inside you. The pleasure coiling inside you. 

Yoosung can feel you’re near, and he is too. He reached to one of your hands and grabbed it, clasping his hand on yours. “ _Y-yoosung haah~”,_ with one last thrust you both climaxed. Yoosung spilling everything inside you. You twitched under him, feeling everything inside, Yoosung chuckled as he peppered your shoulders with kisses. You whimpered as Yoosung removed himself from you. 

Sliding beside you, Yoosung turned you to your side, his hand on your waist as his thumb drew circles.

**_Your team has been: DEFEATED_ **

Your phone suddenly announced, remembering you were playing a game. You groaned hearing the announcement.

"Ahh! Cutie~ I'm sorry!" Yoosung said as he peppered you with more kisses as compensation for making you lose your game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being sucky with smut, I just had to write this one and get it out of my system lololol~
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
